Full Moon
Prologue A ginger she-cat raced through the trees, not stopping to congratulate a sand colored tom as he jumped on a vole. "Fishstar? Where are you going?" "I can't talk now, Sandpelt!" Fishstar skidded to a halt beside a pool of water, star-light flickering in the pool. "Fishstar, I didn't know you would be here this early." A black tom with a white tail tip padded through the bushes and sat beside Fishstar. "I know,Moletail. But I couldn't be late to this meeting! It's much too important." "You were always a impatient one." Moletail licked his mate and turned his head sharply as a black and white she-cat jumped down from a cliff. "When do we start? I need to go hunting with Pebblefoot later. Hes been jumpy." "Be patient, Hazelfur. We are still waiting for Duskstar." Just as she meowed the name, a large, smoke gray tom padded into the clearing. He took a drink from the pool and then sat down. " Start the meeting." "Yes, Duskstar." Hazelfur meowed "Featherfoot should not have had those kits." Fishstar started. "We all know that, she must not be distracted form the prophesy. Even more so that Tigerstar,Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost are planning to destroy StreamClan. All the Clans but StreamClan have agreed to attack them. StreamClan will be driven out. Unless Featherfoot is completely focused on the prophesy. She can't be hurt in battle, remembered. She can take one all the Clans, and not be hurt." Moletail meowed. "What about Talonwhisker?" "Nettleclaw" Darkstar meowed fiercely. He couldn't help but be proud that Nettleclaw chose NightClan, his Clan, over StreamClan. "What ever. He already has his eyes on Tallpoppy. He can't have kits eather, he can control water, he just doesn't know it yet. We must have a cat that also had this power but over used it. Waterblaze!" A blue cat with blazing amber eyes ran in "What? Is the Dark Forest attacking again?" "No, We need you too mentor Nettleclaw in water power, he must prepare StreamClan and NightClan for the Darkforest. The Dark Forest say they will bring the other three Clans to greatness. They won't, they will destroy all the Clans. Then the warrior cats will be finished. Forever." Waterstar nodded. "The Warrior Cats will survive!" Chapter 1-Featherfoot "Haha Wildkit! You can't catch me!" Hawkkit ran away from the mottled, ginger and white she-kit and raced right into Sandfoot. "Featherfoot! Control your kits!" They're just having fun! Featherfoot grumbled under her breath. Snowkit and Skykit were asleep in her nest. They were three moons old and they already snuck out of camp, Filled Frogpaw and Firepaws nest with beetles, and told Fogpaw, the newest apprentice becuase his littermates, Frogpaw and Firepaw, dared him to cross the Thunder Path. He did, and his front paw got caught. Nothing serious though, that his fresh-kill was in the tunnel to the right, otherwise known as the Dirt Place Tunnel. Featherfoot sighed. They were hard work. Lionstorm came to see them often. Giving her a break when he took them to play in the trees. "Ok, Sandfoot. Go moon over Brambletalon!" Sandfoot blushed and padded out of camp. Featherfoot turned around Wildkit. She was beutiful. Then she turned around Hawkkit. He was handsome. His black stripes stunning against his silver pelt. "No more chase! And don't go into the nursery. I finally got you sister and brother asleep." Hawkkit and Wildkit loward they're eyes. They never got into trouble. At least besides running into warriors when Snowkit filled they're nest with ants. She sighed again. "Stop sighing! I'll take them beetle hunting!" Featherfoot turned around to see Lionstorm padded towards her. "Thank you! I needed a walk. Snowkit and Skykit are giving me a gray muzzle!" Lionstorm nuzzled her. "Have a nice walk." Featherfoot stalked the mouse and then pounced, her kill hanging in her jaws. She had already caught five mice. Leaf-bare was amazing. Featherfoot buried her kill and then she heard yowls of insults and threats. NightClan! Featherfoot ran to the border. She was just in time to see the cats jjump at each other. More NightClan cats swarmed over the rise. Wait! '' Featherfoot looked harder. ''Thats Braveheart! Webtail! LIttlestripe! Webtail! More CloudClan cats swarmed around the StreamClan patrol of seven cats. There was at least thirty cats coming towards her Clan. Run! She thought. Then she saw her Clan-mates turn and flee. Nettleclaw! '' Her brother was chasing away Duskfog. Featherfoot jumped up and jumped on her brother, scratching his eyes. "What are you doing? Your hurting me!" "You betrayed your Clan! Your no brother of mine!" Featherfoot closed her jaws around his neck and threw him away. He landed with a thump and got up dazed, and crawled away. ''Good! Run! You fox-hearted piece of badger-dung! She was still cursing her brother. She didn't notice she was taking out her anger on fighting. Only a few cats were left battling her. Featherfoot was tired. She summonded up all her courage and fighting skill and kicked out, sending a cat flying. she turned around and saw it was Cloudstar. He wasn't moving. Oh, StarClan! I killed him! The cats backed off. "Cloudstar!" Chapter 2- Nettleclaw Nettleclaw woke up. He had been on the hunting patrol, the border patrol yesterday. He was exhausted. Now he was leaving for the Dawn patrol. Great StarClan Im tired! Nettleclaw pushed away his tiredness and sat up in his nest, giving himself a complete washing. Then padded past the sleeping cats. He felt something soft and squishy. "Get off my tail!" Whitestripe! "Ugh, really Nettleclaw? I tried to be friends with you, but every time you go out on the dawn patrol, it's always my ''tail that gets stepped on!" Nettleclaw thought he was serious for a moement until he saw Whitestripe's eyes glinting with amusment and his whiskers twitching. " ''You ''are on the patrol too! Get up lazy bones!" "Great StarClan! I was just dreaming of flowers and the little birds and bun- Hey! Stop looking at me like that!" Nettleclaw was trying not the laugh, his whiskers twitchign with the pressure of not laughing, his eyes buldging with amusment. "''Flowers? Bunnys? Birds?" "''What? Warriors can't be have a soft spot for bunnys?" "What ever, the patrols probually leaving. We better go" Nettleclaw lead the way out of the den. The patrol was just leaving. "Wow, I thought that StarClan themsleves came and took you! Why did you take so long?" "Well Whitestripe here, was dreaming of bunnys, flowers, and birds." The patrol laughed. Whitestripe looked down, embarresed. "What ever. Lets go!" The patrol came face-to-face with a CloudClan patrol. "We were told by StarClan that you were going to attack StreamClan with us!" Cloudstar yowled. "''StreamClan?" the patrol meowed at the same time. Everyone looked at Nettleclaw. "How am I supossed to know? I don't just walk into StarClan and say'Oh yah! Lets attack StreamClan when everything is peaceful and just stir up trouble!'" "He has a point" Kinkpelt meowed. Blackears,Lichentail, and Stormheather nodded too. Nettleclaw and Whitestripe looked at each other. "Did you do it?" "Did you ''do it?" "Good point" Kinkpelt looked around. "We will attack. They have been pushing borders since Nettleclaw came here. Will you attack with us? Maybe you should bring more Clan-mates. We need more then just ten cats to invade!" "We were prepared." Every warrior and apprentice in CloudClan rose up. Kinkpelt nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Lets go. There are no more patrols today." "Fox-hearts! Badger-hearts! Mouse-dunged rouges!" Insults were hurtled around. "NightClan, Attack!" Nettleclaw jumped on Brambletalon, hooking his claws into both his ears and ripping claw marks into both of them. He felt blood burst out of them. Nettleclaw flexed his claws. Brambletalon screeched when he saw his former apprentice. He backed off. Brambletlaon crouched low. "You'll regret leaving StreamClan!" Then he pounced. Nettleclaw saw it coming. He stepped neatly aside. He stuck his claws into his falnk as he lept past, clawing a huge, and deep claw scratch into his flank. Brambeltalon yowled and went limp. He was breathing. ''Just in shock and knocked out. Nettleclaw turned around and saw Duskfog pinning down Whitestripe, clawing out his belly fur. Nettleclaw narrowed his eyes. That's my best friend! He pounced. He grabbed Duskfogs thoat and flung him off. Duskfog jumped up and reared up to slam down on Nettleclaw. Nettleclaw rose up to meet him. They battled like dancing hares, Matching Duskfog step for step. "CloudClan! Attack!" CloudClan streamed down. StreamClan looked in shock. Brambletalon had just scrambled up. Nettleclaw was in a rush so he used Tigerstars move to kill him. Nettleclaw ripped open Brambletalons belly from his tail-tip to his chin. Brambletalon looked at him in shock, this his eyes rolled up. They glazed over. Nettleclaw was soaked in blood. Brambetalons blood. What have I done? Brambletalon was laying, dead in a pool of his own blood. The blood soaked his belly wound that was still pumping blood. Nettleclaw looked up when he heard a she-cat screech. "Brambletalon!" Nettleclaw looked around to see Sandfoot looking at him with anger,shock, and a little bit of killing mode. "You killed the father of my kits!" She lept on Nettleclaw, but blood caked him, drying his fur so her claws, already filled with other cats fur, didn't scratch him. Sudennley, Sandfoot vanished. Another cat met him. Froststar? no... Featherfoot! Nettleclaws eyes blazed with happiness at his sister. "Take this, Talonwhisker!" Nettleclaw looked in shock at her. "wha-" His meowed ended with a yowl as his sister clawed his eyes. They werent blind, but they weren't seeing too well eather. "What are you doing? Your hurting me!" Featherfoot looked in anger and anguish at him. "You betrayed your Clan, Your no brother of mine!" Then Featherfoot clamped down on his neck. Shes going to kill me! He relaxed when she just threw him against a tree. He started to black out when he clawed back to camp. For the first time the thought came to mind, Why did I leave? Chapter 3- Featherfoot Featherfoot padded havily back to camp. Sh was exhausted. When shde came into th camp, blood soakd, Lionstorm ran to her and meowed, "Where is StarClan's world where you? In a fight! Brambletalon's killed now my mates going to be killed!" Featherfoot sighed. "I'm fine. Just fetch Silverfrost." Silverfrost! Featherfoot had found out she was her mother from Nettleclaw. Silverfrost She didn't hate her as mumch as Nettleclaw, but she certinaly didn't love her eather. Silverfrost.. Silverfrost came to her, her white eyes brimming with fear, Worry, and Regret. "Don't worry, Featherfoot, your going to be fine." Featherfoot felt her tounge swipe soothingly on her flank, cleaning the blood. Then she felt water wash away every single drop of blood. Now she was tired and cold. "Hey! Watch it!" "sorry, there was too much blood... Your not wounded! Thats other cats blood!" "What? all that blood couldn't have not been hers. She was ''coated ''in it!" "No, Lionstorm, it's not her blood." Featherfoot looked around her shinging ccoat. It was dripping wet, but at least it wasn't blood soaked. She padded to the nursery, where Snowkit and Skykit came bouncing out. "Wildkit and Hawkkit are asleep, they're such lazy voles! Can we play now?" Featherfoot felt her heart tear. "I'm so sorry Snowkit. I'm tired. I just fought in a battle." Snowkit's eyes grew huge. "A battle..." Finally Snowkit bounced away wih Skykit. Then she saw them playfight. She purred then headed to her nest. "Goodnight, Featherfoot." That was Goldtail. "Goldtail! What are you doing in the nursery? Who's kits are you suspecting?" Featherfoot was always protective of the kit who nursed beside hem. Snowclaw ''did ''have kits. But just one, Goldtail. So when Silverfrost's milk didn't come, she nursed them. "Can you keep a secret, Featherfoot?" "Of course!" "They're Courageheart's kits." "What? He's a warrior now?" Goldtail looked proud. "Yup! And he's the father of my kits..." Featherfoot looked in her eyes. Then she noticed. Her belly was huge. Maybe three in there. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone." Goldtail sighed with relilfe then slept. Featherfoot curled up around her kits and slept. Then made more room as Snowkit and Skykit came bouncing in. Featherfoot woke up early that morning to play with her kits. Today they were playing scavenger hunt. "Ok, no cheating! So, I want you too look around this camp and catch three minnows, find two bettles, and one feather. Now go!" Featherfoot watched in a purr as Hawkkit bowled over Snowkit and took the lead and Skykit knocked over Wildkit but Wildkit grabbed her tail lightly and gently pulled her back so Wildkit was in second, with Hawkkkit leading, then Snowkit, the Skykit overtaking Wildkit. Featherfoot found a warm spot of grass and layed splayed out. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own fish gather here together under the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" That was Froststar. Featherfoot sat under the High Ledge, looking for her kits in the process. "Brambletalon was brutally murdered by Nettleclaw, his own apprentice, in the battle yesturday. So I must choose a new deputy. it is delayed but I say these words before Brambletalon's, and StarClan's, spirit. Lionstorm will be the new deputy of StreamClan." Featherfoot jumped up and yowled, "Lionstorm! Lionstorm! Lionstorm!" The Clan joined in and then they said congrats to Lionstorm then she saw her mate giving out patrols as if he had been doing it all his life. Featherfoot went back to her sunning spot and dozed lightly. "Featherfoot! Featherfoot! I'm first! I caught ''four ''minnows, caught ''three ''beetles, and ''two ''feathers for your nest!" Featherfoot turned to see Snowkit infront of herr. She purred. "Good job, where are the rest of your littermates?" "I don't know.. You told us to split up. I think I heard Wildkti and Skykit screaming NightClan, but not Hawkkit." Featherfoot had a terrible feeling. "Froststar! NightClan has taken my kits!" Chapter 4- Nettleclaw Nettleclaw raced through the trees, his nephews dead body in his mouth. He had killed his nephew and splayed his blood around the place he was killed and NightClan scent to show that there was a battle happening. Hawkkit was hanging limply from his jaws. Whitestripe, and the deputy, Kinkfur, where carrying Skykit, and Wildkit. He had spared them for later. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Nettleclaw? That was your kin." "I'm sure, Kinkfur." "Your a murderer, a cold hearted murderer, Nettleclaw. I will no longer hunt with you, share tounges with you ever again. I'm taking Wildkit, Skykit, and even the dead kit, Hawkkit back!" "Whitestripe, no!" But Nettleclaw was too late. Whitestripe already butted over Nettleclaw and toke Hawkkit and slashed Kinkfur's nose so he let go of the kit. Then he raced towards StreamClan territory. Chapter 5- Whitestripe Whitestripe raced away from his ex-best friend, the cold hearted murderer. "Stop! You kit theif!" "Thornpelt! Wait!" To late, Thornpelt bowled him over and was about to deal with the death blow when a white shape appeared. "Let him go, Thornpelt. Let him jutify." "I diid help steal these kit-" "Hawkkit!" Whitestripe flinched at Featherfoots desperate cry. Froststar looked at him with hatred. "Well?" "I helped steal these kits. Then I saw Nettleclaw kill Hawkkit. He ''flayed ''him, he smushed all his blood around the place he found him.. It was horrible. I knew it was wrong so I attacked Nettleclaw, took Hawkkit from him and bowled over Kinkfur to take Skykit. I'm sorry on behalf of NightClan." He turnedd to leave when Thornpelt whispered in his ear, "Meet me at Four Rocks." Then she bounded away. Whitestripe paded heavily home, he was in love with Thornelt, but hated his best friend. Chapter 6-Featherfoot Featherfoot raced back to camp, Hawkkit's limp body hanging from her jaws. Skykit and Wildkit were in too much shock to speek. "Help! Silverfrost! Hawkkit's hurt! All my kit's are hurt!" Silverfrost raced to her kits. "Hawkkit's still alive!" Chapter 7-Nettleclaw Chapter 3-Featherfoot Category:Fanfiction